Morning Bliss
by Vivelitari
Summary: Even while war rages on, surely there is time for love. Part 1 of Justifications Series.
So I've come to notice a lot of the pairings I have aren't very popular (considering Im one of those people who optimize for insanely strong kids), so I've come to try and do them justice by writing about them. Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

"This was the sixth time a platter was sent crashing to the floor due to my clumsiness today! I know such a number shouldn't be shocking, but it is for me. It's still bright and early in the day, and for me to break six platters already? Oh, what am I to do…" The maid sighed, her hands fanning her face in an attempt to calm herself down. She really was in no position to be complaining about such an issue, given both she and her husband before her were well aware of her common tendency to be a klutz when it came to her duties as a maid. Even her husband had brought it up before, questioning why she stuck to being a maid when she would fair much better in the battlefield as a full time soldier.

The clean turn of a page broke the silence, followed by the voice of a Prince. "Felicia. As you said, it's only the beginning of the day. Things are bound to get better and turn in your favor as time passes on darling." Leo hummed with an even tone, bringing a finger to his tongue before bringing the finger lightly down onto the corner of the page, advancing the history book he was skimming through. Normally, such an encouraging response wouldn't spout from the lips of the Nohrian Prince. Leo was a realist, not one to sugar coat the truth or speaking any true words of encouragement, preferring to lay out the facts as they presented themselves. Yet with his wife, he made exceptions, offering words that would usually come out of Felicia's mouth when he was the one who needed support.

Taking a moment to look up from the text he was previously occupied with, chocolate eyes gazed over at Felicia, watching her close her eyes and take deep calming breaths, hands placed over her heart, as if waiting to feel her heart rate settle down. _How cute._ Letting out a soft sigh, Leo took the hanging ribbon that hung over the edge of the book, placing the marker at his current page. Gently closing the book in between his hands, Leo let the weight of the book fall into his less dominant hand as he stood from the luxurious chair he was snuggled in just moments before.

It seemed Felicia had not noted her husband's movement from the seat to before her, only opening her eyes and breaking out of her small trance at the feel of her Prince's hand moving to rest gently on her shoulder. The maid's eyes fluttered open at the touch, light blue eyes looking up to Leo curiously. Leo said nothing, only moving his thumb in comforting circles on her shoulder. A smile graced the maid's lips, allowing her hands to drop from their position above her heart, moving them to embrace her lover before her with a light giggle. Leo could already feel a slight blush dusting his cheeks at her light laugh, a smile forming on his own mouth as threw his book behind him, the silence letting him know his book had landed back on the chair safely. Now with both hands available, the hand that was already on her slid down to her waist as his other hand moved to gently take hold of chin, tilting her head up before pressing his lips to hers. Both parties could feel the smiles on the other's lips, breaking away from their short kiss to let out lighthearted laughs. It was small, endearing moments like these that the two could take comfort in; a break from their busy lives.

After a few moments of the blissful silence that had followed their burst of laughter, Leo snuck a look to the grandfather clock in the room. Letting out a disappointed sigh, he gave his lover one last squeeze of a hug. The Prince then let her free from his hold, his arms naturally moving behind his back, neatly folded. "I'm afraid it's about time I'd best start getting ready for the War Council, and you your own duties I suppose." Leo spoke, a hint of disappointment laced in his words. Of course, he didn't want to simply depart like this, but each had their own duties they had to attend to. Felicia nodded in response, the smile still gracing her lips. "Of course Leo, but don't sound dismayed. We surely have tonight to spend more time with each other." Came her giggled response, a hand that had been resting by her side coming up to her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her laughter. The Prince rolled his eyes at her playfulness, moving his own hand to grab at her, tugging it away from her mouth as he leaned in once more, planting another kiss to her lips. Truly, it was mornings like this that brought the both of them pure bliss.

* * *

More shall be on it's way soon. Also, feel free to check out MyCastle and fight me if you dare~ 16747-08259-34269-58417


End file.
